The objectives of the Animal Core are focused on providing oversight of the investigator's animal needs within the complex requirements of the individual research projects in order to assure quality research. These objectives can be summarized as follows: 1) Provide quality time-mated animals as efficiently and economically as possible; 2) Facilitate the sharing of tissues between Projects; 3) Coordinate the sharing of instrumented animals between Projects; 4) Provide space within the animal facility for the safe conduct of animal research; 5) Provide expertise for the development, characterization, and maintenance of complex animal models; and 6) Provide all animal related services in a manner to facilitate cost savings to the PPG.